


Home Is Where the Heart Is

by disasterpansexual



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Parent Quirin (Disney), F/M, How Do I Tag, My 2am Ramblings, My First Work in This Fandom, Trans Varian (Disney), Transphobia, Varian is my comfort character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterpansexual/pseuds/disasterpansexual
Summary: I was sad, so I projected my fears onto my favorite character.Some completely self-indulgent trans Varian content!
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here and in this fandom, so please let me know what you think!
> 
> TW: Transphobia

Varian took a deep breath before pressing the call button. After a moment he heard a familiar voice on the other line

“Hey kid, what’s up?”

“Hey Eugene,” he sighed. “I hate to intrude but could I stay with you and Rapunzel tonight?” He chewed his lip nervously waiting for a reply.

“Of course, you’re welcome here whenever!”

“Thanks. I’ll be there in twenty.” He said walking towards the door.

“Wait, where are you? I’ll come pick you up.” Eugene quickly replied.

“Um, at the library. The big one downtown.”

“On my way. See you then.”

Varian hung up and sat down at one of the tables and put his head down. The cool surface helped ease his mind a little. So many thoughts were rushing through his head, it was hard to focus.

His phone buzzed with a notification. A text from Eugene.

‘I’m out front.’

Varian shoved his phone into his backpack and walked out into the rain. Spotting Eugene he got into the car.

“You wanna talk about it?” Eugene asked, sensing something was wrong.

“Not really.” Varian muttered.

Eugene nodded and started driving. Varian propped his head up on his hand and looked out the window. He’d been down this road countless times, but he still liked to see if there was anything new. Before he knew it the car was pulling into a driveway.

Eugene and Rapunzel lived in a quaint cottage just outside of town. It was small, but homey. As he walked inside the smell of fresh baked bread wafted from the kitchen.

Rapunzel walked into the room, paint smeared on her face. Upon seeing the dried tears on Varian’s cheeks, she gave him a nearly bone crushing hug. He hugged back just as tightly, more tears leaking from his eyes. They stood there for a minute before he pulled away.

“I’m really sorry to just show up uninvited, but I couldn’t think of anywhere else to go.”

“Oh Varian, you don’t need to apologize, we love having you around!” Rapunzel exclaimed.

Varian gave her a watery smile. “Well, I guess I should tell you guys why I’m even here.”

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Eugene “Kid, you don’t have to tell us,”

“No, I need to.”

“Alrighty then,” said Rapunzel “How about we all take a seat.”

They sat around the table and Varian took a steadying breath. “So I was home alone and Dad wasn’t supposed to be back until late. I was washing my binder and left it in the bathroom to dry. I started to work on a few experiments and didn’t realize my dad was home early until he barged into my room with the binder.

He demanded to know what it was, so I told him. Then he started screaming at me about how I wasn’t a boy and I never will be. He..” Varian sniffled, trying not to cry.

“He said some really mean stuff about how I’m a disgrace, and how he was already having to defend me from everyone in Old Corona because of my experiments, but he wouldn’t until I said I wasn’t a boy.” Now he started crying, but continued through the tears.

“He...he kicked me out.” He whispered. “I barely had time to shove clothes in my bag, let alone grab Ruddiger.”

Suddenly arms were wrapping around him from both sides. He leaned into the hug gratefully.

“Varian I’m so sorry that happened.” Rapunzel said. “I can’t even imagine what this must be like for you.”

“Don’t worry Goggles, we’ll get your trash panda back too.” Eugene murmured.

Varian let out a choked laugh “He’s a cat, not a raccoon.”

“Eh, tomato tomato.”

Varian giggled more. “Thanks guys,” he sighed. “It really means a lot.”

“Of course Varian.” Rapunzel said. “You can stay with us as long as you need.”

Varian smiled. Yes, he had just lost a home, but in a way he had gained another.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos! It makes so happy to know that people like my work!


End file.
